Can we start again?
by madamefruitcake
Summary: A follow on from series 2 showing how Gene and Alex rebuild their relationship.
1. Broken Connections

It had been two months since Alex had woken up from hospital, Chris and Shaz decided to postpone their wedding until she woke up so she could attend. They all knew in their hearts it would not be the same without her. Alex was still not yet at work, she'd been round to Shaz's and Chris' most evenings as could not face to go down to Luigi's. Luigi looked after her like a father and she was eternally greatful; bringing her dinner, doing her shopping and tidying the flat for her. However, she was making progress and could go a five minute walk to the shop if she needed to, eventually she started getting her independence back and was due to go back the following month. She'd seen the odd bit of Ray and Viv when they popped round on the occassion to wish her well. All in all, she'd seen Gene twice. Once, it was after she woke up and they couldn't look at each other in the eye let alone have a propper conversation. They both felt their was a lot of unfinished business that would undoubtedly get brought up in their next argument at work. She'd been feeling awful lonely, the only reason he went to visit her in hospital was because Chris and Shaz were due for a fitting and the rest were at work. He picked her up to take her back to the flat. She remembers it now, as clear as day..

* * *

Gene cautiously stepped into Alex's hospital room with a lump in his throat and his heart beat was vastly increasing. She didn't notice him at first, she was busy sitting on the bed packing her few items into her bag ready for the lift home, she had no idea Gene was coming to pick her up. She looked up as he awkwardly coughed.

Her face was a mixture of emotions; dread, shock, anger and upset. **"Where's Chris and Shaz?"** While saying this, she played idly with the zip on the bag to keep her gaze away from him.

Gene didn't know whether to be glad she hadn't shouted and threw him out of the room straight the way or upset that she couldn't even bare the thought to look at him. **"Fittin'. Erm, I'll.. I'll be taki- takin' ya' 'ome- if, if.. that's alright?"** He stared awkwardly at his shoes in fear of rejection.

She looked up and felt hurt to think that the sheer sight of her made him look away in disgust, he couldn't even look at her. She looked at the clock on the wall and thought 'this is going to be a long ride home', finally after sighing and choosing her words carefully she spoke. **"yeah, we erm.. we best go"**.

He looked up and their eyes met for the first time since the shooting. Gene just simply replied **"K"**. He wanted to say much more, tell her how sorry he was, in that moment he though she never looked so beautiful; clear of make up and hair roughly tied back in a hair bobble, now she was dressed in some of her own clothes that she hadn't worn in a while, 'some of the others must have been to see her, shit. Why didn't I come? I didn't think she'd be up for visitors'. To be honest, he knew it was a shit excuse but he honestly didn't have the faintest idea what to say to her, he couldn't face her this early yet, now he regretted it from the bottom of his heart. When Alex looked into his beautiful eyes she knew he couldn't have hurt her purposely regardless of what it looked like. She just wanted to leap up from her bed and wrap her arms around him, tell him she was sorry but she knew that was impossible.

She stood up from the bed in pain but tried to cover it, she couldn't stand letting Gene see her weak. Alex went to grab her bag from the bed but at the exact same time Gene did. Gene's huge hands landed over the top of Alex's and they both paused looking down at their hands together, they both looked up at the same time. **"Alex"**, not 'Bolly' or 'Bolls' but Alex. At that moment she pulled her hand out from under his and instantly though 'God, he actually hates me', she felt as if her heart was going to break into two. She turned away and simply replied **"Don't"** followed by a sigh.

xXx

In the car, there was an undeniable awkward silence. They both knew it but as the car pulled up to Luigi's Gene gave a sign and turned the engine off. He looked to the left at Alex who was twiddling her thumbs..

**"Right then, let's get you in"**

She couldn't face anymore of this awkwardness so she tried to get away from him as soon as possible. **"No, it's erm.. I can manage, thanks"**

He sighed louder this time and shook his head, she was purposely trying to make things harder for him and he decided not to fall for it. Instead he got out of the car, walked around it and opened the passenger door. He held out his hand for her but she didn't know what to do, first she was surprised by his chivalrious guesture then. she tooked his hand. Alex slowly raised herself out of the car careful not to her herself and Gene put his arm around her waist to steady her walking and prevent her from falling over. This made Alex's heart rate increase rapidly and head feel dizy.

xXx

After a tourterous walk up to her flat Alex pulled away and took the keys from her bag and slotted them into the lock. Before opening the door she turned to Gene who wasn't expecting the look he saw on her face.

**"Why?"**

Gene didn't directly know what this was a question to, it could have been to many things. He automatically asumed it was the shooting.. **"I'm, ya' know, ya' know I din't, I couldn't- not you".** He uttered the words before he had time to think and instantly wished her could take the last two back.

**"Not that",** a single tear fell from her eye down her cheek bone.

**"Please don't cry Alex, not anymore"**

**"You didn't trust me!"** She screamed the words in his face as more tears fell from her eyes and she threw both fists against his chest sobbing uncontrollably.

**"I know 'n' I'm sorry, so so sorry"** he needed to stop her from lashing out so enveloped his arms around her fragile frame, one hand stroking her hair and the other rubbing her back. Alex stopped fighting and her tears started to soak Gene's shirt, her arms were caught against his chest as she didn't have time to move them down before he pulled her to him. She felt herself getting angry for allowing Gene to comfort her so she pulled back.

**"No. No, you should go Guv"** she purposely emphasised the 'Guv' and it stabbed at Gene's gut with pain.

**"How could I trust ya' when ya' lied t'me Drake?!"** He could give as good as he got, that's why they always clashed. Shaz always thought of them as a match made in heaven, everybody else thought he must be mad to get involved with her; they were always at each others throats.

**"I didn't"** tears started to roll down her cheeck again but this time when Alex tried to defend her confession, Gene didn't despise her, he felt a twang of guilt.

**"Ya' know somethin'? When I said I thought we 'ad a connection 'n' you said we did, I almost believed ya'. Wha' a twat I was ay?"**

**"No, Gene! We do"** she was almost pleading with her to believe him but really she knew it should be the other way around, he should be pleading for her forgiveness. After all, he was the one that didn't trust her, cut her out and overall SHOT her.

**"Prove it"**

**"What?"** she was flabbergasted, how was she supposed to prove such a thing as that?

**"Kiss me Alex"** he held her gaze through his long eyelashes and formed his usual pout.

**"Excuse me?"** Alex didn't know what to say or do so. Gene stepped closer to trap her against the still closed door to her flat but Alex moved back so she was flat against it. He continued to step closer then he got as close as he could without physically touching her. He put his hands around her face to cup both of her cheeks and wiped the remaining tears away with his thumbs. She opened her mouth slightly and gasped as Gene slowly bent his head down towards her getting closer and closer to her lips. He saw Alex had closed her eyes and that was his sign that she wanted this. Just before their lips touched they heard a loud thumping getting louder and closer so the moment had gone and Gene backed off to the other side of the wall and leant against it. It was Luigi running up the stairs to see Alex and make sure she got home alright. He couldn't help thinking he had interrupted something but continued to head towards Alex and give her a huge hug, hand over the flowers and chocolates to welcome her home. While Alex hugged Luigi back she watched over his shoulder as Gene stared at his feet for a few seconds then turned to leave without a word. Just as Luigi pulled back, Gene was already done the stairs.

* * *

The clicking of the kettle brought Alex back to the present day. She finished making her cup of coffee and walked to the sofa to put the television on. Usual crap on tv, she'd been so bored this past week. She wasn't particularly looking forward to going back to work - Gene would be there and there was only one month left. The thing she was looking forward to however was Chris and Shaz's wedding which was only next week. She allowed her mind to drift off to some happier thoughts and a few hours later she fell asleep.

TBC.


	2. Time To Talk

It was only a few days until the wedding and Alex still didn't have anything to wear so decided to take a trip out into down. Obviously by taxi as she still couldn't walk very far on her own. She'd been looking forward to the wedding for numerous reasons but the main one is the fact that Gene may be there and she wouldn't have to speak to him about work which was what she was dreading. The wedding day is purely Chris and Shaz's so it wouldn't be fair for Alex and Gene to have a row and bring up their problems at that time. She just wanted to forget about the past for one day and this was the perfect oppurtunity. As soon as Alex saw the dress, she knew instantly that was the dress to buy - nothing at all to do with the fact it may get attention from Gene.

Gene.

* * *

Her mind wondered back to the second time she'd seen him since being out of hospital. It was the first evening she'd been in Luigi's since being out, the only reason she went is because she was getting depressed and lonely. 'Even if Gene is downstairs, it was a week since the 'almost kiss' happened and it he would have forgotten about it now'. She stepped into Luigi's and headed straight for the bar, Luigi (her 80's dad as she liked to think of him) handed over her usual, house red. He raised his eyebrows and averted his eyes towards the corner of the restaurant, she didn't even have to look around to know what he meant. She turned on her heel and cautisouly walked towards Gene as if being summoned to the headmasters office. Alex gulped a bit more of her drink for dutch courage as she liked to say.

Gene looked up at her through the smoke he blow out from the cigerette he had between his lips, **"Bols".**

**"You said it"**

**"Pardon?**

**"Bolly, you called me Bol- Bolly, you didn't say it th- the.. other day"**

**"So?"** he asked seeming very confused with the whole situation.

**"It doesn't matter"**

For the next ten minutes they both sat in silence just watching each other and thinking, in this time Luigi had brought them over two more rounds of drinks and Alex seemed quite merry.

**"I.. I erm- think we ought to erm.. talk ya' know"** Alex said with obvious nervousness showing, she hated to know Gene could see this

**"Do we now Bols? And erm, why is that?"**

**"You know why"**

**"No, I don't know, tell me"** he pulled out another cigerette from his packet and lit it drawring it to his lips then blowing smoke in Alex's face.

**"Everything"**

**"Not here"**

Alex got up and left the table to go back to her flat, she expected Gene to be up in a bit so she left the door on the latch. She walked through to the kitchen to get two glasses and a bottle of scotch, Gene's favourite.. Half an hour later, he still hadn't shown so she went to lock the door. She waited another hour while unenthusiasticllay watching the television and fell asleep. She woke up around 2 o'clock and got the hint - he wasn't coming. 'Bastard' she thought..

* * *

Well, if this dress wouldn't get him to talk then she didn't think anything would. It was crutial that they talked, if they didn't she'd contemplate putting in for a transfer because they couldn't carry on like this. It was killing her.

She'd popped down to Luigi's for some lunch, returned and just got out of the bath. She heard a loud thumping noise coming from the door just as she wrapped a towel around her. **"Hang on Luigi, I'll just be a minute"** She'd probably left something downstairs but the knocking kept getting louder. She knew this wouldn't be Luigi so went straight to the door.

She opened it to reveal the very 'bastard' that was supposed to turn up the other night. She couldn't help but feel very self consious as a chill make her soaking wet skin goosebump, still only in a towel. Her hair clung to her face and was fresh of makeup. **"What do you want?"**

Gene couldn't help but gawp at the view in front of him, if only thigs wern't as they were - he'd have to try and keep control of himself or nail his feet to the floor to stop himself pouncing on her. He averted his eyes so he didn't give himself away too much. "**You wanted to talk"**

**"Took you long enough, I waited hours for you the other night and now YOU decide you actually want to talk"**

Gene shuffled on his feet and looked to the floor **"I know an' I'm sorry Bols"**

**"Sorry doesn't quite cut it Gen-"**

**"Look, some shit cracked off the other night and I 'ad to sort it, fuckin' little scroats though' it be funny t' mess abou' wiv the Quattro, I swear if they wern't kids I woulda' killed 'em"**

Alex felt guilty but couldn't stop the small giggle that forced its way out.

**"Stop laughin'"** he seemed very pissed off.

**"Sorry, you better come in"**

Alex shifted to the right to allow Gene to walk past her, she inhaled his scent; whisky and cigerettes - so typically Gene, 'Yum' she thought. 'No Alex, not here for that, we need to sort this shit out once and for all'.

TBC.


	3. Thank You

Gene and Alex both walked into the living room, Gene removed his coat and sat on the sofa.

**"Right, I'm going to get dressed.. You go and get us a drink"** With that, she headed towards her bedroom. Around ten minutes later she returned dressed in an oversized jumper and pajama bottoms, her hair had been towel dried and loosely tied back. She padded towards the sofa with bare feet, Gene thought she looked so child like an innocent, he wondered how he could ever get angry with her.

Gene handed over a drink as she sat down and uttered her thanks. They both sat at opposite ends of the sofa trying to put as much distance between them as possible. There was a great silence between them and neither wanted to break it in fear of saying something stupid.

**"Look-"**

**"Bolly-"**

They both said this is at same time then glanced at each other awkwardly and Alex quickly looked away. **"You go first"** Gene said.

**"Look, I know you didn't mean to.. ya' know, shoot me- so erm, don't worry.. I don't know why I told you that stuff about the future, I.. I knew it would be impossible for you to believe but- I, never lied to you.. I would never lie to you- it hurts to think tha' you can't trust me G- Gene.."** tears were starting to roll down her cheeks by the time she finished what she wanted to say.

**"You gotta see how it must look though, you sproutin' tha' out.. Things din't make sense an' I got angry then I tol' ya' t'stay away- an' you din't"** he tried not to get angry, especially when Alex was clearly upset.

**"I 'ad to be there Gene, I can't explain it but I just did.. I din't expect you to believe me but you, you used M-Mo, Molly against me..."** by this point Alex was shaking and sobbing . Gene shuffled over the sofa and wrapped his arms around her.

**"I'm sorry Alex, I was wrong.. Please forgive me"** he was tenderly stroking her head trying to soothe away her tears, this time when he comforted her Alex relaxed into his arms until the crying subsided. Ten minutes later Alex pulled away with red puffy eyes and Gene felt his heart break for her, he realised at that point he'd been wrong and she'd been honest all along- the tape was just a decoy to split them up, evidently it worked. He seriously hoped things could get back to the way they were but it would take time, a lot of time.

**"Alex"**

**"You're forgiven"** Alex gave a teary smile as the final tears dropped from her eyes, Gene rubbed them away and she returned into his arms. They sat on the sofa cuddled up together for quite some time until they both fell asleep. Gene woke a few few hours later and looked at his watch, it was just after half past nine, he went to sit up but Alex relaxed into him even more. Her feet were curled under her, her head rested on his shoulder and her arm was securely around his body. Gene felt the warmth coming from her and could feel her breath on his face. He looked down at Alex and felt as if his heart was going to explode with love, he'd never felt the need to protect anybody as much as Alex; both physically and emotionally. He lightly kissed the top of her head and he saw her pull a small smile with her soft lips. He put his arm back around her and pulled his coat up over them both to cover them and keep warm.

* * *

The next morning Alex woke up confused yet comfortable. She felt safe in a pair of strong arms, cautiously she opened her eyes and remembered the events of last night. Things had been sorted between them and hopefully things could get back to normal. She looked up at Gene and thought she'd never seen him so relaxed and he mind trailed off back to the 'almost kiss', 'What if Luigi hadn't of interrupted them? Would he have gone through with it?' Lots of things were flying through her mind until she saw Gene opened his eyes. It made her jump a bit so she looked away and went to sit up, she felt awkward waking up in this situation with Gene Hunt sound asleep next to her.

**"Mornin' love"**

**"Err.. Good morning Gene"** Alex raised herself off of the sofa to go into the kitchen before shouting through, **"Would you like some breakfast?"**

**"Na, I er- ya' know, better be going"** this made Alex come back through to the living room, her breakfast could wait.

**"Why didn't you wake me last night?"** she asked.

**"You looked peaceful, din't wanna disturb ya', sorry"**

**"It's fine, first good nights sleep I've 'ad in a long time- thanks"**

**"You're welcome, din't really do much, ya' want me pop back late-?"**

**"Please"** she replied so quickly she cut him off, she thought she must have sounded so desperate. **"Well, I get lonely and bored on my own but it's up to you"**

**"Will do"** They both walked towards her front door but before he had chance to open it she grabbed his arm to stop him.

**"Thank you Gene"** before he could reply, Alex threw her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes to reach his height. Gene was shocked and realised that Alex wouldn't let go until her responded so he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and hugged back. She smiled into his neck then pulled back. They stared into each others' eyes for a few seconds before Gene turned and opened the door. He said his good bye then was down the stairs.

TBC.


	4. House Rubbish & Take Away

Gene had been bored all day at CID, nothing had been happening so it was a day of boring old paper work, usually he could push it over for Alex to do but obviously, that couldn't be done. He'd had mixed emotions about going to see Alex again, first he felt quite nervous but happy that she'd forgiven him but also scared in case she'd changed her mind. He'd told the lads it was 'Beer o'clock time' and they'd gone over to Luigi's. By the time Gene left his office it was half six. He headed to Luigi's for a pint to show his face or the lads might get a bit suspicious and he was on the way up the stairs to Alex's flat by seven o'clock.

* * *

Alex was quite looking forward to seeing Gene again, she'd been so glad things were starting to get back to normal. She wouldn't be able to cope in the 80's without him, he was her constant. After a bath, she dried her hair to its natural loose curls she had. Personally, Alex preferred her hair like this a lot more than to her perm. It was around half past six when she started to apply her make up of typical blue eye shadow and favourite strawberry lip gloss. It was now time to get ready to show opened her wardrobe and picked out an outfit carefully. 'Not the jeans, too expected' she thought so she went for her cream skirt that hugged her figure and silk cream top. Just as she put the necklace around her neck and earrings in the door went. She skipped along the flat to the door.

She pulled open the door and there was Gene, leant against the door frame with a bottle of house red in one hand and a take away in the other.

**"Hi, come in".** 'God he looks handsome' she thought.

**"Brought some 'ouse rubbish an' some food" he said while holding up the items, he looked at her up and down before walking past her into the flat.** 'Looking more like her usual self, that's good and she's never looked so sexy'

**"You didn't have to do that Gene"** she said as she walked into the kitchen to collect glasses, plates and cutlery.

**"Wanted to",** he said this under her breath and Alex smiled as she heard loud and clear. She walked back into the living room and sat next to Gene on the sofa. Alex filled up the glasses with wine while Gene dished up the food. They both ate in companiable silence while thinking.

**"Mmm.. that was nice, thank you"**

**"My pleasure Bols"** Gene took Alex's plate and put it on the table along with his own, she smiled at him and refilled the wine.

**"Er.. How was your day?"** she honestly didn't care but couldn't take the silence.

**"Borin', you?"**

**"Same"** Alex sighed. They had finished the bottle of 'house rubbish' so Alex went in to the kitchen and got the scotch. After half a dozen shots, Alex felt giggly and quite pissed. She popped off to the toilet, on her way back she stumbled to the floor and ended up in a fit of laughter. Gene strode over to her and looked down, he gave her his arm to help her up which she took. Alex got up on unsteady feet and was about to fall over again until Gene caught her by putting his arms around her waist. They were so close now that they both felt a lot more sober. Gene shook his head and tutted, he then picked her up and carried her into her bedroom.

**"Gene, what're you doin'?"** she said slowly and slurry.

**"Takin' you t'bed, what ya' think?"**

**"Mmm.. can't wait"**

Gene gently put her down on the bed and pulled the covers from under her. She was giggling then all of a sudden she grabbed Gene's tie that was dangling in front of her face and pulled him down so their lips crashed together. His eyes widened in shock and her other hand started to run through his hair at the back of his head, he tried to pull away but Alex pulled him down to the bed so he was lying on top of her. He finally relaxed and responded as their lips moved together, finally their tongues found each others and they started entwining. Gene knew this was wrong, he shouldn't be taking advantage of her so he pulled away. They both stared into each others eyes and Alex's were full of desire, she went to pull him down again but Gene rolled off her to the other side of the bed.

**"Alex, we shouldn't do this"**

**"Why not?"**

**"Ya' drunk"**

**"So? D- Don't you like me?"**

**"O' course, which is why I ain't takin' advantage of ya' while ya' drunk"** he sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She didn't answer so he looked at her and her eyes were shut. **"Bols?"** Again, she didn't reply. 'Bloody fell asleep on my anyway, dosey cow'. Gene got up and pulled the covers over her, kissed the top of her head and left the flat.

* * *

The next morning, Alex woke up with a huge hang over and no recollection of last nights events, she only remembered Gene had brought her some food and they both ate it while steadily getting drunk. 'Must have come to bed so drunk I couldn't be bothered to get undressed' she thought. She got out of bed and went for a shower.

* * *

Gene went in to work early, he couldn't sleep anyway; too much to think about. Alex. 'What would have happened last night if I hadn't of stopped it?', 'I wonder how she is this morning?' A few hours later it was lunch time so he thought he'd ring Alex, she'd definately be awake by now.

**"Hello?"**

**"Mornin' piss'ed"**

**"Thanks Gene"**

**"How's ya' 'ead?"**

**"Killin' me, what time did ya' go home last night?"**

**"Can't ya' remember?"** 'Please say no, please say no'

**"No, I wouldn't be askin' otherwise moron"**

**"Right, erm.. Dunno Bols, you fell asleep so I tucked ya' up in bed, nice an' safe"**

**"Oh, thanks"**

**"Don't mention it"**

**"Right, are you okay to pick me up for the wedding?"**

**"Course, pick ya' up abou' erm.. eleven am?"**

**"Sounds good, thanks. I'll erm- see ya' in a few days then yeah?"**

**"Yeah, bye"**

**"Bye Gene"**

'Thank god for that, no embarrassment or awkwardness now'

TBC.


	5. Morning Of The Wedding

It was the day of the wedding and it was an hour before Gene was scheduled to pick her up. She applied her makeup but instead of the blue eyeshadow, she put on her smokey eyeshadow which only even came out on occassions. She thought it'd go perfect with her new dress. She went and booked her self in at the salon yesterday so her nails were nice and manicured and her hair was in it's new cut. She fancied a change and went for a short sleek bob that fitted in a straight cut around her face. She slipped in a black flower clip that she brought yesterday because she didn't fancy wearing a hat. Now for the dress..

There was a knock at the door. 'Gene's early' she thought, she wrapped her black silk dressing gown around her because she only had her lingerie on and went towards the door. She pulled it back to reveal a very handsome looking Gene. She froze to take in his appearence and her mouth was slightly open as she gazed at him up and down. He was dressed in a black suit with a black shirt which was open at the top to show the little bit of his neck.

**"You look very nice Gene"**

**"Yeah, I can see tha'.. Stop bloody gawpin' at me"**

**"I wasn't! You surprised me that's all!"** Shit, she thought.

**"What abou' me bein' surprised? Look at ya' in tha', I 'ope ya' ain't goin' t'the weddin' like that love"**

**"Of course not Gene! You're early so I'm still not ready, come in.."**

**"New hair Bols?"**

**"Yeah, you like it?"** she asked casually.

**"Mmm.. not bad"**

Alex stood to the side to allow Gene past and thought he smelt gorgeous, she didn't know at what point she started to feel the physical attraction to him, it may have been there all along but she never took any notice to it. As she closed the door, the dressing gown on her left shoulder slipped down a bit showing Gene the bit of her bra.

**"What's this, a strip tease?"** Gene tried so hard to keep himself under control

**"Huh?"** Alex didn't have the slightest clue what he was talking about. Gene then guestered to her shoulder and chest area then she looked down. Her face instantly flamed up and she felt so embarrassed, **"oh, er.. Sorry"** she replied while pulling it back up and tightening the knot on her dressing gown even mored.

**"Don' worry love, note I ain't seen before.."**

**"Pardon?"**

**"Ya' know, err- Edg, Edge Hampton"** he replied looking at his feet.

**"Oh yeah, well.. It was er- hot in there"** she said in a sultry tone

**"Extremely",** after this he gave his usual pout.

**"Right. I'll be right back"**

Gene sat him self down and waited on the sofa, he watched Alex as she went over to her bedroom. Obviously his eyes were more focused on her arse and bare legs. He heard shuffling from her bedroom then he remembered what happened in the a few nights ago. Now, he felt so out of place sitting here 'What if she just happens to remember out of no where?' he knew he was being paranoid but it was a posibility. After a few more minutes she came out carrying a small, black bag in one hand and a pair of very high black heels peep toe heels in the other. They had a little bow on the top of them for decoration. 'Typical Bolly, all for the poncy girly stuff' he thought. He then looked at her up and down, it was now his turn to gawp. She was dressed in a simple but short black dress which hugged her figure so well. It was long sleeved and had jewelled decoration on her shoulders which obviously had pads in it. Her boobs had obviously been pushed up and he thought she had never looked so shaggable before.

**"Well, er- will I do?"** she asked nervously from outside her bedroom door.

**"Definately"** he replied standing up from his sitting position on the sofa. **"Ready?"**

**"Not quite- erm, Gene.. Can you, er- can you do my zip please? It's er- at the back an' I can't quite reach"**

**"Sure, come over 'ere",** Alex walked to where he was and turned around so she was stood in front of him but back facing him.

He raised his hands to her back and took hold of them zip in one and placed his hand on her shoulder with the other. He slowly pulled the zip up to the top then put his other hand on her other shoulder, he leaned in close to her ear** "There you go Bols"** and with that he moved his hands from her shoulders to stroke down her arms and then pulled away. This caused Alex's skin to goosebump, good job she was wearing a long sleeved or he would of been able to see the effect he had on her.

She turned around and he could not look her in the eye, she thought she'd done something wrong.

**"Gene"**

**"Yes?"**

**"What's wrong?"** he still wouldn't meet her gaze so she put down her shoes and bag on the sofa next to where they were stood.

**"Nothin'"**

**"Tell me"**

**"Leave it Alex"**

**"Sorry" **she replied then went to sit down on the sofa, she knew something was definately wrong.. Especially with the use of her name and that tone. It wasn't angry it just warned her not to go there.

Gene then turned to look at her, **"No, I'm sorry.. I shouldn't of been like tha'"**. He then sat down on the sofa next to her trying so hard not to stare at her bare legs due to the fact her dress was so short. **"Look Bols, the other night.."**

**"What?"**

**"When I came roun', I didn't tell ya' the truth."**

**"Go on" **she was intreeged.

**"Well, you were drunk so I took ya' t'bed"**

**"So you said"**

**"Shut up an' let me finish"** so she did. **"You wern't asleep, I took ya' in your room an' put ya' on your bed.. The next thin' I knew, ya' was pullin' me down wiv ya' and we were.. er, yano"** he said awkwardly guesturing with his hands between each other.

Her face turned a light flush of pink and her mouth was wide open. **"We slept together?"**

**"No, no- no.. Don't worry, I wouldn't tek advantage of ya' like tha'"**

**"So what exactly did we do?"**

**"Forget I said oute"**

**"No, I will not.. Tell me now, I need to know"** she took his hands in hers and sounded as if she were pleading with him.

**"We were jus' kissin' like, er- stopped it before it got t'far like"**

**"Oh"**

**"Oh?"**

**"Nothing Gene, thank you",** Gene looked up into her beautiful eyes.

**"Wha' for?"**

**"Just, being you. The kind hearted gentleman I know you are"**

**"Shut it"** This made Alex laugh, Gene smiled at her, 'Bolly is back now' He hadn't heard her laugh in so long, not her natural gorgeous laugh. It made him happy.

Alex released her hold on his hands and went to stand up. Gene also stood up and took the tie out of his pocket. He put it around his neck and started doing it up. Alex tutted and took it from his hands.

**"Come here"**

**"You gotta' 'fing for mens ties Bolls?"**

**"Just yours" **she replied flirtaciously with a wink. She saw Gene gulp and started doing his tie up. She could feels his eyes on her, watching her as she did it up. She finished but kept her hands on his tie then looked up into his eyes. They were so close now, she moved her hands so they were resting on the top of his shoulders and he placed his hands gently on her hips.

**"Alex"**

Alex leaned in and softly brushed her lips against his, they both closed their eyes and started to move together. Their lips fought together and their lips eventually found each other. Gene moved one of his hands so it rested over her bum and Alex's hands went up in his hair. Gene pulled her down to the sofa so she was straddling him. His hands moved further around her to pull her closer to him and she could feel his straining erection in his trousers so pulled back.

**"We need to go to the wedding Gene"** she stated looking into his eyes. They wished they didn't have to

**"Do we 'ave to?"** he tutted.

**"Yes!"**

**"Yeah, ya' right. Hop off and le' me calm down will ya' woman"**

Alex stood up and went to put her shoes on which made her legs look even longer.

**"Right, tha' is NOT 'elpin', go downstairs an' I'll meet ya' in a min"**

She gave a little giggle then couldn't help but lower herself to hover her face over his, she gave him a quick kiss on his lips then picked up her bag and left the flat. He couldn't believe his luck. Five minutes later he met her downstairs and walked up to her. He offered her his arm which she took and they both set off for the church in the Quattro.

TBC.


	6. Fancy A Dance

Alex and Gene arrived at the church just in time, they walked in together and took their seats second from the front. They both didn't have particually good experiences when it came to weddings seeing as they were both divorced and felt slightly awkward.

**"How was yours Gene?"**

I had a feeling this was going to come up in conversation at some point in the day. **"Worst day o' me life"** Gene said with no hint of sarcasm and sighed.

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah, you?"**

**"Quick I do, I suppose.. We rushed into things, quite obviously as it didn't last"** Gene patted Alex's leg and kept it there for a while.

Alex then put her hand over his that was still rested on her leg. **"Didn't you love her?"**

**"Did I bollocks, only married the tart 'cause she were up the duff"**

**"You have a child?" **She was shocked, she once asked him but he brushed the question off so she always assumed he didn't.

**"No, no.. wern't mine in th' end, good job really. Were too young t' bring up a kid anyway"**

Just as Alex was about to reply Ray arrived at the church with Chris, they walked to the front and Gene took his hand away leaving Alex feeling confused. 'Is he embarrassed of me? Did he just want a shag earlier?' She tried looking into his eyes for a sign but he wouldn't meet my gaze. She looked at Ray who semmed quite nervous. He was only best man for god sake, just then the piano music started playing. The doors opened and Alex looked back to Shaz who looked beautiful. She then turned and looked at Chris who gazed at her, he looked mesmorized. Shaz joined Chris and Ray handed over the rings as they said their vows then sat down next to Gene. At the end of the ceremony Chris picked up Shaz and carried her to the awaiting car outside which was to take them to their wedding reception at the perfect venue; Luigi's. He insisted on the having it there free of charge as his wedding present. Alex and Gene drove over in silence and they both felt unhappy but didn't want to spoil Chris and Shaz's big day so put a brave face on for the party. By the time everybody arrived, there was food set out for a buffet along the back wall near the memorial wall, tables and chairs were set out on one side of the restaurant leaving the other side for DJ and dancefloor. It was decorated beautifully for the occassion making it all the more special for them.

Alex and Gene got out the Quattro and made their way down the stairs of the trattoria to meet everybody else. Still, they hadn't said a single word to each other. Alex went to the toilet to freshen up her make up and Gene went over to get two glasses of champagne. One of Shaz's bridesmaid saw Gene and went over to talk, at this exact moment Alex returned from the toilet just in time to see her take a glass of champagne from his hand. 'Bastard, obviously he only wanted a shag after all.. Well her can go and have one, just not from me!' She walked over to Shaz.

**"Shaz"** she enveloped her in a hug and gave her a kiss on her cheek.** "You look beautiful, congratulations. You and Chris will be very happy"**

"I hope so ma'am" she couldn't stop smiling and her eyes glistened.

**"Look, call me Alex. Please?"**

**"Okay, Alex"** she emphasised her name trying to get used to it. **"I see you an' the Guv arrived together, you sorted things then?"**

**"Well, erm- we talked an' things seemed to be back to normal but now, I don't have a clue. He's hardly said two words to me since we arrived at the church- he just seems off wi'me. I really don't understand that man at times"**

**"Go an' talk to him then"** she urged.

**"Na, it's alright. I'm not bothered anyway- it'll fix itself"** infact, Alex knew this wouldn't get fixed until she spoke to him but she tried to keep a positive face on. **"Besides, he's got company"**

**"Yeah, maybe the Guv's in for a lucky night ay ay"** Ray butted in after over hearing the conversation.

**"Shut up Ray. Don't listen to him ma'am- Alex"**

**"S'up ma'am, jealous?"**

**"Jealous? Why on earth would I be jealous and that goes for you too, it's Alex- we're out of work, right I'm off to get something to eat"** 'woah, that was a close call she thought'. As she joined to queue she thought she could smell Gene behind her but didn't want to turn around.

**"Havin' a good night Alex?"**

So she now had to turn around, **"Sure, it's good- err, great. Fantastic infact"** she didn't know who she was trying to convince more, Gene or herself. Actually she was having a crap time, she couldn't stop thinking about Gene and the fact that Ray was right, she was jealous. She tried to focus more on why she was angry with him so then it wouldn't be too hard to keep her gaze from wandering over to where he was sat with the bridesmaid.

**"Good"**

**"You seem to be havin' a good night anyway Gene"** she guestered over to the bar where his awaiting company sat.

**"S'up Bolls, Jealous?"**

**"ARGH. For fuck sake, will people stop saying that to me?! As a matter of fact- NO! Why would I be jealous of her?! Why Gene?"** With that Alex left the queue and stormed outside. Gene just stood there wondering what he'd done wrong until he got up and went after her.

When Gene got outside, he saw Alex was sat on the floor crying her eyes out and took her shoes off. Gene's heart went out to her. **"Bols"**

**"Go away"** she sobbed.

**"I'm not goin' no where, I go where I'm needed"**

**"I don't need you!"** She turned and screamed it from where she was sat then started crying harder.

**"Fine."** Gene went to turn around and head back into Luigi's but Alex replied,

**"That's it, run away- like you always do"**

**"I'm not runnin' Bols! You wan'ed me t' go"**

Alex just kept crying and crying, Gene didn't know what to do. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly then went to crouch down infront of her. He cupped her chin to bring her face to look at him, she had make up all down her face. He took a tissue from his pocket and tenderly wiped her tears away **"No more crying love"** after he wiped all her tears away he tenderly kissed her forehead and went to take her hand. **"That's better, com'mon love.."** He pulled her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck then he wrapped his around her waist. **"Fancy a dance?"** he whispered in her ear and she drew back and took his hand. She led him back in to Luigi's and towards the dancefloor.

The music started playing so Alex put her hand on his shoulder and the other was still holding his hand. Gene let his free hand rest around her waist so they were quite close. They looked into each others eyes and started swaying.

* * *

Oh baby this is nowhere.  
Wish I was somewhere - over you.  
Your sweet lips tell me there's no chance No more romance - over you.

* * *

**"Gene, I- I'm sorry"**

**"Shhh.."** Gene replied and pulled her closer moving his hand out of hers to pull her head into his shoulder, he rested his cheek against the top of it and Alex wrapped her free hand around his waist under his jacket.

Alex pulled away from him slightly so she could look into his eyes, they were twinkling as if she was about to start crying again but Gene lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. He didn't care if they were infront of everybody, the only think he cared about at that moment in time was Alex. His hand went to the back of her head and their lips fought against each other, tongues fighting for access until it was granted. Their kisses grew more intense and his hand around her waist crept down to her bum. The only reason they stopped was because the music stopped and the lights turned on to get ready for the speeches. They pulled apart gasping for air, smiling at one another. Gene re-took her hand and led her over to the table and they sat down. He then put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder while they listened to the speeches and giggled.

It was coming to the end of the night, Gene and Alex were waiting for Chris and Shaz to come over so they could say their goodbyes before they went off on their hooneymoon.

They were stood very close to each other and his hand was rested on her bum. Now he didn't care who saw; everybody in CID knew it was only a matter of time anyway. **"Can't we just go upstairs?"**

**"No, I want to say goodbye"**

**"Spoilsport" **Alex then tutted at Gene as she saw Chris and Shaz walking towards them.

**"You two look very cosy ma'am"** Shaz stated.

**"I told you- it's Alex"**

**"Sorry Alex"**

**"Right, could we hurry this up, I'd really like to take you upstairs Bols"**

**"Shut up Gene!"**

**"Bye ma'am, Guv" **Chris said as he sweeped Shaz up off her feet and carried her out of the door and up the stairs to their awaiting car.

**"Have a good hooney moon you two" Alex shouted after them.**

**"Right then Bols, your turn" **he said as he also picked Alex up and headed towards the door. Alex giggled all the way up the stairs to the flat and didn't put her down until the door was unlocked and they were inside.

TBC.


	7. Night Time Confessions

Once they were inside the flat, Gene put her down to her feet and pulled her close. Their lips crashed together and they stumbled towards the bedroom. Still kissing, Gene backed her towards the wall in her bedroom then lowered his lips to press light kisses down her bare neck and along her collar bone. Alex let out a moan of appreciation which hightened Gene's arousal all the more. Alex wrapped her arms around his arm and ran her fingers through his hair tugging his head closer to her.

**"Mmm Gene",** Alex then picked one of her legs and wrapped it around his back.

Gene pulled Alex away from the wall and picked her up, he carried her towards the bed and put her down so she was lying on it. He knelt down over her and began kissing her again. Gene pulled her dress up and over her head, so all she was wearing was her black bra and knickers and her heels. She kicked them off and they dropped to the floor. Gene went to kiss her and Alex's hand started to tug at his tie, then buttons.

She flipped them over so she was straddling him and kissed the way down his chest as she unbottoned each button. When they were all undone, she pulled off his shirt and chucked it to the floor. She made quick work of his belt and the zip of his trousers. She raised herself slightly so she could pull them off easier. Gene just lay watching her in all her beauty. **"Alex, ya' gorgeous",** she then lowered herself towards his face and kissed him with great intensity. Her tongue was fighting with his and she felt his growing arousal digging into her hip.

Alex kissed her way down his chest again and pulled off his boxers so he was completely naked. She looked at his length for a few seconds that glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow. **"Bigger in every department I see"** she said in a sultry tone. She then lowered her head and kissed the tip after taking him in her hand. He was already hard and hot, he didn't think he'd be able to last very long. Alex flicked her tongue out and licked him up and down then took him in her mouth.

Gene thought he was going to explode with lust **"Ahh fuck",** she carried on sucking him until she though he was going to go. She pulled back licking her lips and looked him in the eye. **"Don't bloody stop now woman",** she loved having this control over him and Gene saw that. He flipped her onto her back and started to kiss her. He reached behind her and unfastened her bra, Gene slowly peeled it off of her to reveal her chest. **"Jesus Bols",** he lowered his head and sucked each breast in turn which made Alex whimper with pleasure.

**"God Gene, don't stop"** she said breathless. He pulled back and turned his attentions lower. He pulled down her ridiculously small knickers along her legs so now they were both naked and hot. Alex was eager and couldn't wait so she spread her legs wide and Gene inserted his fingers at her entry, he found her extremely wet. Her breath started getting heavier and Gene lowered his head to suck on her clit while his fingers were still pumping inside her. She started to buckle with pleasure as her moans got louder and louder. **"Gene, oh God, so close- I.."** but she was cut off as her orgasm ripped through her body and she screamed with delight.

Gene repeated her actions and licked his lips and looked at her as she lay there breathless looking up at him through heavy lidded eyes. He suddenly felt a lot older and had second thoughts. Gene looked away from Alex and lowered his eyes to the floor as he got up and sat away from her. **"I- I can't do this Alex"**

**"What"** Alex sat up very confused to his confession.

**"I'm no good for ya', I'm old an' you're not, ya' posh- can get anyone ya' like"**

**"Gene"** she moved across the bed to position herself behind him and wrap her arms around his waist. She nuzzled her head into his neck kissing hehind his ear.** "I don't want anyone, I want you"** she whispered. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

**"It'd never work"**

Alex got up off the bed and sat on his lap straddling him so she could look directly into his eyes **"Yes it would- it will"** she kissed his lips but he didn't respond. **"I want YOU Gene" **she kissed him again and put her hands up in his hair to pull him to her **"an' I need you",** another kiss but this time Gene slightly moved his lips in time with her then pulled back **"please".** Gene looked into her eyes and saw she had tears rolling down her cheeks, he knew at that moment that she did want him, as much as he wanted her.

Gene's lips crashed on hers and he wrapped his arms around her **"I'm sorry"** he murmered into her mouth. Alex raised herself up slightly and pushed herself onto Gene's hard cock. They were both wrapped around each others body so close in a hot embrace and froze. They looked in to each others eyes for a few seconds and Gene tenderly kissed at the side of her mouth, Alex then started to slowly thrust up and down on his lap.

After a few minutes Gene lay back pulling Alex with him and turning them over so he was lying on top of her and began to push hard into her. **"God Gene, so, good. You, inside me, yes!"** she breathed getting louder.

**"Ahh Alex, beautiful, want you, God"** Gene said, he didn't know how much longer he could hold on. **"Can't, need to"**

**"Do it, yes! Fuck me Gene, harder"** Alex's orgasm ripped through her body for the second time and Gene quickly followed crashing into her hips and filling her up with all his juices.

Gene laid on top of Alex for a few minutes while they calmed down, his head was resting on her shoulder and both of them were breathing heavy. After a couple of minutes Gene rolled off of her onto the opposite side of the bed and looked at her.

**"Bols, you okay?"** his voice was laced with uncertainty, her eyes opened and she tilted her head to look at him giving him a smile.

**"Definately"** she replied then gave him a quick kiss on the lips, she felt Gene smile against her mouth and thought she'd never felt so happy in her life. **"Com'mon we best get some sleep"** Alex said and pulled the covers up over them. She snuggled closer to Gene and felt his arms wrap around her securely. **"Gene"**

**"Yes Bolly?"** Gene looked down at into her eyes as her head was resting on his chest and saw her gulp.

**"I-"**

Gene saw whatever she was trying to saw made her nervous so kissed the end of her nose tenderly and held her hand that laid across his chest.

**"I love you"** she smiled weakly.

**"Good"** Gene replied simply and his mouth spread into a wide grin.

**"Good?"** her brow frowned slightly in confusion.

**"Yeah, I love ya' too ya' mouthy tart"**

Alex giggled and snuggled further into Gene's chest. They both couldn't believe their look, especially Gene - he thought there'd be no chance that someone as posh as Alex Drake would ever go for an over the hill alcoholic like him but she loved him. Life was good. He didn't want to fall asleep so he could lie away and feel the warmth of Alex sleeping in his arms but after she fell asleep, so did Gene.

THE END.

* * *

_Thank you for those who have been following this story, this chapter has took me a while to upload - I've been busy with my A-Levels but hey ho, it's here. It's far from perfect & there's loaaaads of mistakes but it's my first story :)_


End file.
